In many instances, such as following an injury or surgery, or to prevent injury, an orthopedic brace is used on a suitable body portion. Orthopedic braces are known in the art for many body parts, such as knees, back, neck, and elbow, and for many types of conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,728 to Sterling describes an anatomically designed orthopedic knee brace used for treatment and rehabilitation following surgery to the knee, protection to a surgically repaired knee, and protection for an uninjured knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,439 to McMullen describes a retractable sports padding protecting the user's lower back and spine, hips, and buttocks region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,054 to Brennan describes a removable bandage attachable to a body part for entirely covering the body part, the bandage being elastic so as to hold the flesh of the body part firmly in place following surgery, and may include an envelope having a heatable and/or coolable fluid therein so that the envelope may function as a hot or cold pack.
Due to the impact of temperature on the muscles, sore muscles and various pains are often treated with hot or cold packs, applied to the sore or painful area for a suitable duration. Often, such hot or cold packs include a temperature retaining substance, so as to ensure that the pack maintains a suitable temperature for the treatment duration, which is typically 20-30 minutes.
For example, Cherry Blossom Enterprises sell a Cherry-Pit-Pack microwave heating pad which is a heatable and coolable pad having cherry pits therein, which cherry pits maintain the elevated or reduced temperature (see, at the time of this wring and available in the file history for this matter at the U.S. Patent Office https://www.cherrypitpac.com/).
Aromatherapy uses plant materials and aromatic plant oils, including essential oils, and other aroma compounds, for improving one's mood, cognitive, psychological, or physical wellbeing. For example, eucalyptus leaves and eucalyptus essential oil are known for many health benefits, such as being anti-inflammatory, antispasmodic, decongestant, deodorant, antiseptic, and antibacterial.
However, the existing orthopedic braces do not combine the benefits of a brace with those of a heat/cool pack and/or of aromatherapy.